


Wherever You Go

by Foolmetwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foolmetwice/pseuds/Foolmetwice
Summary: Nayeon and Mina have been dating for 6 years and had built a life together. Nayeon goes away on a business trip for a week only to return with the news of a promotion, and the requirement of a relocation. The couple decides to move to New York, where Nayeon will help run an art gallery and Mina will transfer to a dance academy. The two soon realize it won't be a walk in the park as Nayeon's new business partner is none other than the famous artist Son Chaeyoung, who happens to be Mina's ex. New friendships blossom along the way and old friends are thrown together once more. When all nine girls are in the same room at the same time, things get messy. It's time to put the old saying to the test, is all really fair in love and war?





	Wherever You Go

2 hours. That’s how long Mina had been waiting for her girlfriend in a dimly-lit café across town. It wasn’t their usual meet up spot, but Nayeon had asked her to meet her here for “important matters”. Mina wondered just how important said matters really were, considering she was on her third cup of coffee already, well that and how quickly the night sky was rolling in. She huffed for what seemed like the millionth time that night, and took another glance at the watch on her wrist. The brown leather accessory had been a gift from her lover -who she so loyally waited for at the moment- for their 2 year anniversary. 4 years had passed since then and the watch was still in mint condition, showing just how well she had taken care of the gift she considered priceless. She hadn’t seen her in just a little over a week, which was odd for the couple, since they shared a loft apartment and spent almost every night in front of the TV eating from various take-out locations. Her girlfriend had been out of town on business in New York, and Mina had been too busy with her own work to spend much time sulking on how cold their bed felt during the darkest hours of the night. She took out her phone, but before she could press her finger on the dial button the door to the café flew open, a cold gust of wind making her shiver in her seat. She immediately pushed aside the thought of slipping her coat back on when she saw who had walked through the door seconds earlier. Leaving her seat, she quickly got up and ran into the arms of her lover, melting into the touch as Nayeon embraced her tightly.

“For someone who’s never been much into PDA you sure seem comfortable clinging onto me like a sloth to a tree at the moment.” Nayeon whispered into the younger girl’s ear, taking a moment to inhale the scent of Mina’s shampoo that she had so dearly missed.

Not really in the mood for playful bickering, Mina let her go and shot her a look, “You’re two hours late, and your coffee’s gone cold as ice by now.”

Nayeon sighed and her shoulders fell forward, showing just how exhausted she really is. Taking Mina’s left hand into her own right one and leading her to the table that had her overcoat draped over one of the chairs, she said “I know, I’m sorry, I didn’t intend to make you wait. I got caught up with my boss and you know how he can be. My phone died while I was with him so I couldn’t call you, but I’ve come bearing good news!” She exclaimed.

At the sound of “good news” Mina’s eyes softened. They both took their seats, to which the waitress came over and asked if she could get them anything. After ordering herself a fresh coffee and a glass of water for her partner, Nayeon’s eyes searched the younger’s for a sign to continue her story, to which she immediately received rather excitedly.

“So you know how we were visiting abandoned buildings to open a new gallery in?” Mina nods. “Well we didn’t find one that fit the criteria, but we did find something interesting.” Pausing to thank the waitress for the drinks she just brought them, Nayeon took a sip of what Mina can tell she must have enjoyed based on how high her eyebrows had just lifted. The older girl set her cup down and continued on with her story, “We stopped by a particular gallery to kill time before having to catch our flight, and there were some amazing pieces there. I mean, really, REALLY good. Good enough that Mr.Park took it upon himself to invite the owner, who also happens to be the main artist at the gallery, to go out for coffee with him. Apparently they had quite a talk, when they returned Mr.Park announced that we’d be partnering with them. Well not so much “partnering” as we would buy the gallery from them, change the name, and add new artists. But the previous owner would stay, as well as a few members from her team. There is a condition though…”

Nayeon looked up, not realizing she’d been staring at her hands, anxious as she approached the end of her story. Mina sensed her nerves, taking the older girl’s hands into her own, rubbing them softly before telling her to go on. “Mr.Park wants me to assist in the re-opening of the gallery, once it’s been remodeled to his taste that is. And well… he would also like me to run the gallery and report to him from there.”

When she was finished she searched her girlfriend’s eyes for any sign of... well, anything. However, Mina had a blank expression, clearly still processing what she’d just heard. “He wants you to… move to New York?”

Nayeon sucked in a breath before answering, “Yes, well, not just me. I would never leave you behind. We could move there together if you’re interested. I know it sounds overwhelming to start a new life somewhere else when we’ve grown comfortable to the life we’ve built here together, but this is a huge opportunity. I mean you always talk about how hot it is here but you know in New York there’s snow, like, real snow.”

Nayeon kept on blubbering everything she could think of to convince Mina that it would be a good idea for them to move, however the younger girl only smiled as she finally spoke up. “When do we leave?”

The words quickly died in Nayeon’s throat as she registered what her girlfriend had just said. She was sure she had misheard; maybe her excitement had caused her to start hearing things. “Wait, you’re fine with going?”

Mina only chuckled, “Of course I am. Did you think I’d refuse?” A smirk made its way onto her face.

“Well, no, but I had this whole speech prepared along with a Powerpoint presentation I made on the flight back here and-“

She was cut off by her girlfriend’s lips crashing onto hers. She tasted of coffee and chocolate and Nayeon would’ve been fine with dying right then and there. However her thoughts were cut short as Mina pulled away and gave her a gummy smile. “I’ll go wherever you go. So when do we start packing?”

Nayeon’s hand shot up instantly as she yelled for the waitress to bring the bill. “I think we have some catching up to do before we get to that.”


End file.
